Deserted
by Raven Sage
Summary: *Read title!* (J/C)


Disclaimer: Paramount might be wrong about its parings an all (j/c 4ever) but it is still very rich and if we ever want them to make a STV movie fixing all there wrongs we must be tolerant. *COUGH PARAMOUNT SUX*

A/N: Okay to be honest its been like forever since I've written a fanfic that I've actually posted lol. I don't think my stories are any good but hey u b the judge. Plus I think this plot has potential hehe. But anyway/how here it goes anyway…

"This is sad." She thought.

"This is really sad." She said out loud. She stood up and started to pace the room.

"I mean look at this. We've been locked in close quarters for three weeks. We have our own replicator and bathroom. Its like were in Starfleet guest quarters instead of a delta quadrant prison cell." She stopped pacing.

"Well it is strange." He answered. She looked at him incredulously.

"Strange? Strange! It's absurd. It's crazy." She threw her arms up in exasperation. The man chuckled softly.

"Chill out Kathryn. Pacing around the room isn't going to get us out of here." She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Chakotay, I'm really bad company aren't I?" He shook his head.

"It's not that, in fact you were wonderful company until the middle of the second week. You started getting restless after that." She started pacing again.

"Its just that I don't like confined by anything, mental or physical, and I don't like sitting around and doing nothing. Besides we ran out of things to talk about five days ago." Chakotay grinned.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you're upsetting yourself. I'm just suggesting that you should take a seat and wait." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, wait for what? Three weeks and we haven't even been questioned." Chakotay took that into account.

"I think I'm starting to see what you're getting at. You're right thought. It's been too easy. Maybe they're just messing with us and when we get to relaxed they'll torture us." She froze.

"That's not funny." She whispered. Chakotay laughed.

"The mighty Janeway afraid of torture? I don't believe it." She looked at him with her face red with anger.

"Ever been in a Cardassian prison when you were the prisoner and not the liberator?" She asked with anger boiling in her voice.

"Can't say that I have."

"Then you have no right to talk like that." She hissed. 

"Look Kathryn, I'm sorry if I hit a nerve I just thought… you're Starfleet I assumed that..." She stared at him.

"You assumed wrong." She turned away and walked over to the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry Chakotay." She looked down at him with sympathetic eyes. He nodded.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that." She sighed in frustration.

"I need to get out of here. I can't take it anymore." He shook his head.

"Like I said pacing won't help…" Chakotay was cut off by the sound of a moving door. Kathryn opened her mouth in shock.

"Oh My…"

"Gods" Chakotay finished. Kathryn blinked.

"Its open, we're free."

"What about the guards, or the planet, what if…" She held up her hand to stop him.

"Who cares, my god I'm finally getting out of here. And you said pacing wouldn't open the door." He wagged his finger at her sternly.

"There's something wrong out there. As much as I want to go I think we should stay here for a bit. And by the way your not helping by tempting me." She stared at him longingly.

"But Chakotay." He shook his head. She gave him a look that he thought would melt him. It was desperate, she looked like a dog begging for a walk.

"No buts, go sit down on your cot." She grumbled but did as he said. She pulled her knees up to her chin and sighed.

"At this rate we're going to die anyhow." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I can see the headlines now, Starfleet captain dies of boredom." She arched an eyebrow.

"Really I thought it would be more like deranged Starfleet captain kills first officer." He shuddered. Now that was scary.

"How about 'why Maquis captain's always carry a knife.' That sounds nice to me. You?" She looked like she was going to kill him.

"Three weeks, three weeks and you didn't mention you had a knife until now." Her breath was slow and ragged.

"I wanted to get to know you better." He started to chuckle but soon caught himself.

"Honestly I forgot Kathryn."

"WHAT! How could you 'forget' that you had our ticket out of here? Wait don't answer that." She took a deep breath.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10… inhale." 'Anger management' Chakotay thought The doctor's classes were getting through. He sighed.

"Okay then, lets make a deal. If you don't hyperventilate in ten minutes we can go. Okay with you?" Her eyes lit up.

"Deal! As long as the plan includes leaving this damn cell I'm gung ho." Chakotay laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Chakotay shook his head.

"I was remembering the last time I said that." She groaned.

"Don't remind me." Chakotay shrugged.

"I still believe it." She smiled coyly.

"And don't you forget it." She got up and stood against the wall with her arms crossed. Kathryn stifled a yawn.

"So, now what solider?" Chakotay shrugged off the last part of the sentence.

"Well you're not going to like it much but I'm going to suggest it anyway. I think we should eat, then get some sleep. And in the morning after we shower and dress we discuss the real plan." She yawned his name in protest.

"Chakotay…"

"If there was one thing you were never good at, it was playing it off when you're tired. Listen to yourself, you're yawning." Chakotay got up from off the floor. He stretched himself out and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take my shower now, you can have yours when we wake up." Kathryn shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm not going to sleep." Chakotay closed his eyes in frustration.

"Its fine with me if you don't, but at least try." She crossed her arms in frustration and fell back on to the bed.

"Happy now?" He nodded.

"Very. Sweet dreams Kathryn." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Chakotay called out from the bathroom.

"I said goodnight." Chakotay chuckled and turned on the water. 

Chakotay came out half an hour later. He ran the towel over his head.

"Kathryn, would you mind handing me my shirt?" No response.

"Kathryn?" he whispered, again no response. He made his way over to her cot. He positioned his head at eye level with her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slowed. Chakotay grinned to himself and kissed her forehead.

"I told you so." He whispered. He threw on his shirt and flopped down on the cot. He pulled the covers over himself and yawned.

"Night Kathryn." He could have sworn he heard her say goodnight back.

Dude why would the door open….

Why does Chakotay think he's boss?

Where the hell are they?

Find out next chapter … That is if you review…

:p


End file.
